the_scalesworn_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tracking Time and Holidays
Timekeeping * A day in the realm is called a "Dae", Dir", "Das", or "Dagr" depending upon location, Most common use is Dae or simply Day. * A week in the realm consist of 9 Daes and is called an "Ygg" (pronounced Ig) ** The Daes of the week **# Ginnundae **# Dysdagr **# Zerisdagr **# Fortundir **# Solundir **# Diondae **# Tyrisdagr **# Lokasdagr **# Mordae * A month in the realm is called a "Runas" and it consist of 3 Yggs. (Note: All Yggs contain 9 Daes except for the last Dae of the year The 28th of Saugus) * A Year in the realm is called a "Yar". There are 9 Runas in 1 Yar ** The Runas of the Yar **# Kings **# Ruby **# Marion **# Ulstuur **# Albans **# Keepsie **# Forte **# Napolis **# Saugus Holidays Every nation, faith, and culture across Orzia has its own special festivals and holidays, the observances of which are governed by the cycles of the sun, the moon, the stars, or some other event. In addition, the Calendar of Alseer specifies five annual festivals keyed to the changing of the seasons and one quadrennial festival that are observed in almost every land, with particular celebrations varying based on local traditions and popular faiths. *Midwintur. The first festival day of the year is known generally as Midwintur, though some people name it differently. Nobles and monarchs of the Heartlands look to the High Festival of Wintur as a day to commemorate or renew alliances. Commoners in the Northern colder climes celebrate Deadwinter Day as a marking of the midpoint of the cold season, with hard times still ahead, but some of the worst days now past. Zeris is the primary deity of worship on this holiday. Those lay out offerings hoping for the winter to keep the beasts at bay and that their stores last. This Holiday is held the last Zerisdagr of Kings *Greengrass. The traditional beginning of spring, Greengrass is celebrated by the display of freshly cut flowers (grown in special hothouses wherever the climate doesn’t permit flowers so early) that are given as gifts to the gods or spread among the fields in hopes of a bountiful and speedy growing season.Dysnomia is the prime deity of worship during Greengrass. Offerings in hope to calm her brother Zeris and have the frost recede. This is held during the first Dysdagr of Marion *Midsommar. The midpoint of summer is a day of feasting, carousing, betrothals, and basking in the pleasant weather. Storms on Midsommar night are seen as bad omens and signs of ill fortune, and sometimes interpreted as divine disapproval of the romances or marriages sparked by the day’s events. One does not wish to garner poor favor from Solara., This week starts the second Solundir of Albans and runs for 9 days ending on Bonfire Night. *Shieldmeet. Shieldmeet occurs once every nine years immediately after Midsummer. It is a day for plain speaking and open council between rulers and their subjects, for the renewal of pacts and contracts, and for treaty making between peoples. Many tournaments and contests of skill are held on Shieldmeet, and most faiths mark the holiday by emphasizing one of their key tenets.Tyras is the prime overseer to ensure justice and peace befalls the sheeldmeet **The next Shieldmeet will be observed in 1413 A.E. *Leafall. A day of feasting and thanks, Leafall marks the fall harvest. Most humans give thanks to Dionychus on this day for a plentiful bounty before winter approaches. Many who make their living by traveling road or sea set out immediately following the holiday, before winter comes on in full force and blocks mountain passes and harbors. This is held the second Diondaeof Napolis. *Blót of the Seidae. As nights lengthen and winter winds begin to approach, the ritual of rememberance is the time when people celebrate their ancestors and their honored dead. During festivals on this day, people gather to share stories and legends, offer prayers for the fallen, and prepare for the coming cold. Offerings are made to Morthellir for safe passage to the afterlife for those to be lost in the next coming year